Amor en secreto
by dragon titanico
Summary: en la guerra y el amor todo se vale o eso dicen, pero que pasa cuando terminas enamorándote del peor enemigo de tus hermanos. un ZeroFairy hecho por toaneo07 y un servidor
1. Chapter 1

El secreto de la guardian y el hunter

Disclaimer: megaman no me pertenece de ser esto habria pasado en lugar de rockman zero 2

Un enorme agradecimiento a Toaneo07 por nuestra historia y corregirla espero que se diviertan y la disfruten tanto como nosotros al aserla

Nos ubicamos en la base de la resistencia que se encontraba oculta para poder defenderse de cualquier ataque de Neo arcadia, donde vemos en una salida oculta a un Reploid de túnica negra y botas rojas salir con sigilo a toda velocidad mientras que una de la ventana de aquella base unos ojos veía a aquel encapuchado irse con prisa.

-Solo espero que no sea una trampa- susurraba la líder de la resistencia la cual miraba como el Reploide se marchaba a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Se preocupaba por aquel Reploid y toda esa situación era muy extraña para ella y podría asegurar que quizas se tratase de una trampa, pero conociendo a aquel Reploid se encargaría de cualquier problema que se le aparecería.

-por favor cuídate- seguía pidiendo pues sabía muy bien quien era ese Reploide y a donde se dirigía, aunque en su corazón se achicara de dolor por aquello, debía dejarlo ser ,de pronto escucho como unos toques en la puerta de su habitación ,suspiro varias veces para que su voz sonara calmado ,cuando lo consiguió decidió hablar-¿…que sucede?

-Señorita Ciel, la necesitamos en la sala de mando-pidió un Reploid detrás de la puerta a la líder de la resistencia quien hizo lucir su cabello rubio con un vestido de color rosa, se encamino hacia la puerta y vio al mencionad Reploid espéralo pacientemente, el bajo levemente la cabeza en un modo de respeto a Ciel, quien asintió por igual.

-Andando.

-¿eh señorita Ciel?-se atrevió en preguntar el Reploid, la aludida lo miro y asintiéndole le permitió para que le preguntara cualquier duda que quisiera-¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Zero?

-pues….-pensó por un momento y quiso ser sincera o la menos decir la verdad sin mentir-el partió…en una misión.

-Ah, me alegro Señorita Ciel-con eso Ciel acompaño al soldado hacia la sala de mando, pensando que hablar o tratar tema de la resistencia podía mantener ocupado su mente de aquel hunter.

Ahora nos ubicamos en el palacio de Neo Arcadia mostrando con orgullo su edificación, Reploides caminaban en modo militar por algunos de los largos pasillos de aquel palacio, solo que en uno de aquellos pasillos podríamos ver como se escabulle una Reploid de túnica azul dejando oculto su identidad por los pasillos y todos lo que podía apreciar de ella era únicamente sus tacones azules ,pero de repente apareció un Reploid de armadura verde con unas espadas dobles en cada mano ,en su rostro estaba impregnado la desconfianza y la seriedad y sus ojos se posaron en aquella encapuchada ya que fácilmente llamaba la atención.

-busco a mi hermana ¿la has visto?- pregunto el guardián de armadura jade Sage Harpuia, su tono de voz estaba lleno de seriedad, la encapuchada se quedó pensativa buscando que decirle a aquel guardián y conociéndolo debía de ser directo y corto para que no sospechara.

-No mi lord ,No la he visto ,si me Disculpa ,X-sama me envió en una misión de infiltración y debo de partir-respondió la Reploid de túnica azul con simpleza ,sabiendo bien que usar el nombre de su superior le aseguraba su identidad a salvo, Harpuia la miro profundamente ,buscando si mentía de cualquier manera pero ningún Reploid sería capaz de hablar de X-sama en vano ,satisfecho de que no era alguien importante ,partió de inmediato a buscar a su hermana mientras que la Reploid con túnica dio un gran suspiro cuando el guardián se alejó de aquel lugar-por poco me descubre...

Después del pequeño altercado ,retorno su camino esta vez lista para evitar por si se encontraban con el Guardián Fighter Fefnir ,finalmente logro llegar a un minitranserver ,con un poco de alivio aquel lugar estaba desértico y se dispuso a marcar el lugar del que sería teletransportada ,configuro el lugar y después de borrar el registro entro y fue llevada con precisión al otro lado del muro de Neo Arcadia por la zona boscosa, ahora solo tenía que cruzar toda esa área con rapidez y llegar a zona cero.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que cayo la noche mientras dos figuras en túnica corrían con velocidad por aquel lugar con un solo objetivo, llegar con el otro, mientras cabellos rubios se dejaban ver entre el primer Reploid y cabellos azules se dejaban ver a la segunda Reploid, sin dejar de pensar en llegar en aquel lugar siendo acompañados por el silencio de aquel lugar.

Finalmente ambos se encontraron frente de un lago el cual era iluminado por la luna ,cuando notaron que no estaban solo se giraron a verse, ambos se miraron frente a frente para luego dejar caer sus túnicas que dieron un sonido seco en el suelo, revelando a cierto maverick hunter llamado Zero que mantenía una expresión fría y seria, y a cierta guardián de Neo Arcadia llamada Fairy Leviathan que sonreía con cinismo pero igual con frialdad, ella con un movimiento rápido de sus manos invoco su preciado tridente, mientras que el saco un mango de espada mecánico que expulso un brillo de energía ,haciendo relucir su igual para ella ,su preciado Z-saber.

Ella lanzo varias estacas de hielo del tamaño de diez metros, cosa que por el las esquivo con maestría y con un Dash se lanzó hacia ella intentado darle con su Z-saber, pero ella fue más rápida y lo bloqueo, aprovechando que tenía cerca una fuente de agua, agito su tridente con movimientos lentos y rítmicos, un Dragon hecho de aguas con trozos de hielos se lanzaron con el Hunter que mostro una sonrisa de superioridad.

Con un Dash aún mucho más rápido ,se enrollo a si mismo poniendo su Z-saber frente suyo y comenzó a girar en su mismo eje ,convirtiendo en una esfera con hojas de energía ,con precisión y rapidez corto por la mitad aquel Dragon de agua/hielo y se dirigió a la guardiana que sonrió complacida y salto el aire lanzando estacas una vez mas de hielo ,Zero se detuvo en su movimiento y con su arma corto varios de las estacas pero noto que algunas no iban a su dirección sino que pasaron de largo ,vio de reojo a aquellas estacas que aun seguía clavadas en el suelo y con sorpresa entendió por qué fueron lanzadas.

Lanzándose hacia un lado esquivo unas piedras de hielo debido que aquellas estacas eran minas que pretendía atacarlo por sorpresa, Fairy Leviathan sonrió una vez más y se lanzó para hacer chocar su tridente junto con la Z-saber de Zero quien con pura fuerza de voluntad lanzo a la Reploid hacia el otro lado, la guardiana lanzo estacas aún más grandes hacia el Hunter.

El bloqueo con maestría aquellas estacas usando su Z-saber ,aprovechando que su "enemiga" estaba con la guardia baja ,ejecuto un Dash y dio un salto para esta encima de ella , después giro en sí mismo mientras su sable se prendía en poderosas y candente llamas ,usando un Dash hacia ella intento darle con un corte de fuego.

Ella bloqueo creando un escudo de gran tamaño hecho completamente de hielo que se partió por la mitad por aquel corte de fuego sumándole la velocidad del Dash de Zero ,pero Fairy Leviathan aprovecho aquel momento de desconcierto del rubio Hunter y lo golpeo con su tridente ,Zero reacciono bien durante su caída y giro en sí mismo para caer en sus pies ,pero la guardiana decidió atacar en aquel momento con unas estacas más pequeñas pero perfectas para el asesinato mortal decidió lanzarlas pero justo cuando el hunter se irguió del suelo para ser recibido por aquellas estacas que prometían ser mortales y certeras ,pero que nunca lo fueron , porque todas lo pasaron de largo ,hecho que no sorprendió al hunter que aún mantenía su máscara inexpresiva y a la guardiana que se acercaba al hunter con una expresión fría ,los dos se veían a los ojos hasta que la guardiana de los mares hablo con un tono muy diferente al usual y en especial con aquel Reploid legendario.

-Pensé que no vendrías cariño- dijo la guardián de los mares acercándose más al hunter, uno podía pensar que hablaría con frialdad, pero tanto como su rostro y tono de voz cambio a uno lleno de dulzura y amor, pero sobretodo pícaro ligeramente.

-Después de la muerte de Phantom creí que no querías verme mas- sonó la voz del hunter levemente serio pero a aquella frialdad que tenía en su mirar había sido cambiado por cariño que eran dirigido hacia la guardiana.

-No seas tonto, sé que eso fue un accidente, no fue tu culpa- comenzó a hablar ella cambiado su tono de voz a serio pero en su ojos aun persistía aquellas emociones rara de ver en aquella Reploid -sé que ese estúpido se autodestruyo "como un ninja debe de hacer" como el decía.

-Pero tus hermanos creen que yo lo mate- dijo el hunter con seriedad, ciertamente, las veces que se ha enfrentado contra Fefnir y Harpuia que lo culpaban por aquel suceso, no podía enojarse con ellos ya que perdieron un hermano, era comprendía el dolor, el perdió a X que alguna vez conoció y estuvo orgulloso de haber pensado que fue su hermano.

-Olvídalo…. ¿Le contaste a Ciel lo nuestro?- cuestiono la guardián con su aun tono serio hacia el hunter rubio, pues de antemano sabia los sentimientos de la líder de la resistencia por su pareja, no le molestaba, Zero era leal a un código de honor y muchas cosas, entre ella serle fiel a su pareja, en ese caso a ella.

-Ella cree que esto es una trampa- confeso el hunter con cansancio mirando a guardiana mientras el daba algunos pasos hacia ella, Zero decidió hablar de nuevo a ver una mirada de duda se formaba en los ojos de la Reploid femenina-dice que tus hermanos podrían usarte para ponerme una trampa…

-Y tiene razón, si ellos se llegan a enterar de lo nuestro, quien sabe lo que podría pasar- le interrumpió la guardián de los mares muy preocupada, por ello era todo ese teatro de batalla a la muerte, por si alguno de sus hermanos llegara a seguirla podría decirles que estaban peleando y después asegurar la huida de su amado, pero aun así el miedo de que podría sucede aquella situación le molestaba constantemente.

-Mmmm, tendría que lastimarlos un poco- contesto muy sonriente el hunter carmesí ,no era para menos ,enfrentarse a aquellos dos siempre le daba un reto ,además no quería admitirlo o decirlo en voz alta pero pelear con sus "cuñados" le era divertido o hasta entretenido.

-Solo trata de no lastimarlos demasiado- pedía la guardián de los mares al reconocer aquella sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que Zero luchaba contra su hermano por la resistencia, pero algunas veces sabía que Zero combatía con ellos solo para fastidiar.

-Como gustes Fairy…pero algunas veces me divierto desahogándome con ellos.

-bueno... Si quieres desahogarte, hazme lo que quieras- finalizo la guardián con una sonrisa muy sensual y picara mientras dejaba caer su chaleco protector al suelo mientras Zero sonrió complacido y sin querer con lujuria, caminando con pasos lentos finalmente se acercó a la guardiana.

No sabían cómo terminaron los dos en una relación a escondidas de sus respectivos líderes, de sus respectivos grupos, ignorando por completo la guerra que se abrían antes ellos, no lo sabían pero no les importaba.

Y siempre los recordaba con todos aquellos besos tantos pasionales como prohibidos, justo como ahora que sus labios se juntaron mostrando toda a aquellas emociones difíciles de expresar, mientras que se acomodaban en el suelo cerca del lago iniciando con las caricias y las continuaciones de los besos, una clara muestra del amor que se tenía entre aquellos dos Reploide.

Ellos lo sabían, cuando estuvieran con la resistencia y Neo acadia respectivamente, vivirían y actuaría como si nada, que cuando se enfrentaba con alguna persona de su respectivo grupo actuarían como si nada, pero solo en aquellos días podían expresarse todo lo que se amaban en aquellas batallas sin sentidos, siguieron besándose hasta que se separaron, se susurraron antes de hacer el acto máximo de amor, el acto carnal que solo tuvo como testigo la luna en el firmamento.

-Te amo…Zero…

-y yo a ti…Fairy…

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

En la vegetación de la zona Zero era un espectáculo hermoso y único en ese tiempo, quizas el único lugar en todo el mundo donde había vegetación, debido a las antiguas guerras, tantos las Mavericks como las Elfos, el ecosistema había sufrido un gran daño debido a las múltiples guerras.

La noche es muy corta cuando la pasas junto a la persona que amas ese era el pensamiento del hunter carmesí que estaba sentado en el césped con su espalda recargada en el tronco de uno de los muchos árboles de ese lugar mientras veía dormir a la guardián azul Fairy Leviathan entre sus brazos.

-…quisiera quedarme…más tiempo así…- dijo en un susurro el hunter con voz tranquila ,quien lo viera se sorprendería al ver al siempre serio y frio legendario Reploid ,ni el mismo creía ese cambio pero todo era gracias a la guardiana ,viéndola una vez más ,noto que ya se encontraba despierta.

-sabes que debo irme- afirmo la guardián alzando el rostro para ver directamente a los ojos al hunter carmesí, el vio que ella pensaba igual que él, pero tenían que regresar a sus respetivas bases o sino habría problemas en el futuro, con un suspiro cansando solo asintió.

-Lo se…- contesto el hunter acariciando el rostro de su amada con suma ternura, Fairy Leviathan sonrió dulcemente para después besar con lentitud y como no, excitación a Zero, quien se lo devolvió igual pero teniendo cuidado de que el placer le dominara, si eso sucedía, jamás se irían.

Después de darse el beso que sería el último por unos, quien sabe, días, semanas o meses, por ello dieron todo en ese beso mientras que la guardiana acariciaba las mejillas del Reploid hunter y el la abrazaba por la cintura, hasta que se separaron y Zero adopto levemente una mirada seria, le pregunto algo que quería saber hace mucho.

-¿te unirías a la resistencia?- cuestiono el hunter ,el ya no deseaba enfrentarse a su amada ,era obvio que no ,había algunas veces que se enfrentaban pero ellos lo consideraban enfrentamientos amistosos ,pero alguna veces temía que ella o alguien resultara heridos.

-probablemente si- respondió ella con sinceridad, al igual que Zero ya no tenía ganas de seguir enfrentándose con el como si fuera su enemiga, ya lo había pensado y le pensó que era lo mejor, además tenía otra razón.

-¿Probablemente? ¿Cuándo podrás?

-Tan pronto pueda darle gran la noticia a mis hermanos- dijo la guardián azul riendo un poco descolocando levemente al hunter carmesí, esa risa le decía de que la guardiana le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿gran noticia?- indaga el hunter carmesí a su amada ,no es que le vaya a gustar que Leviathan le contara a sus hermanos sobre su romance ,sabía bien que eso terminaría en dos forma ,el vuelto cenizas por dos hermanos celosos y enojados o que se armara la bien grande por lo de su relación oculta.

Fairy al notar a su amado hunter pensativo, solo rio levemente y acercándose más a él, solo le susurra algo al oído y al ver la expresión de sorpresa pura de Zero, algo que jamás olvidaría sonríe antes de desaparecer en un brillo de luz, El hunter parpadeo un par de veces antes de asimilar la información, lo analizo para luego sonreír ampliamente pues no todos los días te dan una noticia de esa magnitud.

-gracias Fairy…- susurro el hunter aun con una sonrisa alegre ,se quedó contemplando los primeros rayos de un nuevo amanecer y recapitulando todo lo que le había sucedido con la guardiana y con la gran noticia que le había dado ,aun con su sonrisa partió de inmediato de aquel lugar.

**En Neo arcadia….**

El guardián de los mares se dejaba caer en su amplia cama en medio de su habitación privada, que era de un color, comono, azul marino con algunos detalles de olas, con una piscina en el otro lado de la extensa habitación, en una de la pared habían algunas armas, tantos como suyas como de enemigos que había tomado como trofeo, después de suspirar con alegría pensó que debía hacer mientras decía con voz tranquila.

-ahora a planear como explicarles a Fefnir y Harpuia que…

-Te fuiste de fiesta toda la santa noche- sonaron las voces de sus hermanos al mismo tiempo, Fefnir con voz enojón y la de Harpuia con voz sumamente seria, Fairy dio un sobresalto en su cama por la inoportuna aparición de sus hermanos

-¿Y les importa?- reto el guardián azul cruzando los brazos, algunas veces sus hermanos le entraba lo que muchos Reploid y humanas denominaba "modo hermano celoso sobreprotector" y eso le fastidiaba, algunas veces extrañaba a Phantom, este al menos disimulaba.

-Rebajas el honor de los guardianes con tus "legendarias fiestas"- dijo con sarcasmo el guardián de armadura jade, el había escuchado de los relatos de sus subordinados de las fiestas de su hermana, eran guardianes y debían comportarse como tal, no que su hermana hiciera una fiesta donde usualmente la mayoría de los Reploides terminaba con falla de memoria por lo alocado de aquellas fiestas.

-Yo hago con mi tiempo libre lo que se me antoja- respondió retadora ella, no se dejaría torcer por sus dos hermanos pero estos no se dejaron vencer pero comenzaron a flaquear al ver la furia de su hermana crecer cada vez más-¡Ahora largo de mi habitación!

Fefnir salió gritando claramente enojado mientras que Harpuia salía junto a su hermano pero vio de reojo a su hermana, si, estaba enojada pero noto algo que le llamo la atención, seveía… ¿Radiante? Confundido solo se limitó a subirse de hombros y salió de la habitación de la guardiana de losmares.

Fairy se acostó con lentitud en su cama, rio levemente por la exagerada preocupación de sus hermanos, algunas veces le era tierno otro le daba golpearlo hasta aburrirse con un suspiro sonrió pensando en el carmesí Reploid y recordando su rostro lleno de sorpresa por la noticia que le había dado.

**Base de la resistencia... **

En el amplio techo de la base de la resistencia vemos sentado al legendario hunter carmesí sobre una torreta, yahabía llegado hace poco y como aún no se le quitaba, según se dio cuenta después, la sonrisa de bobo enamorado y no quería que su reputación saliera perjudicada de nuevo, ahora con su habitual seriedad, soloveía el cielo pensativo.

-Zero- le llamaron a su espalda, vio de reojo a quien le pertenecía a esa voz, se trataba de Ciel que tenía una chaqueta, quizas por el frio de la mañana, otra cosa que Zero no se percató.

-¿qué pasa Ciel?- indaga el hunter volviendo a ver al horizonte, la joven científica se sentó a un lado del Hunter,

-¿te ha ido bien?-indago una científica rubia viéndolo atentamente ,esperando cualquier gesto en el rostro de Zero que le diga cómo fue ,este solo asintió y sonrió levemente causando que una punzada de dolor en el pecho de Ciel creciera lentamente.

-Ciel, necesito preguntarte algo-dijo un pensativo Zero viendo de reojo a la joven ,esta supo de inmediato lo que quería Zero y no tuvo que otra que decirle.

-si llegase a unirse a nosotros, ella será aceptada en esta base-respondió Ciel escondiendo su punzada de dolor en el pecho, no quería que Zero se enterara sobre sus sentimientos, podrían arruinar la amistad que ya tenían forjada.

Zero sonrió complacido por ello, pensaba que Ciel se opondría pero termino aceptando, no solo la admisión a la resistencia, sino su amorío con Fairy, después de unos silenciosos minutos, Ciel pregunto algo por curiosidad y que de verdad le urgía saber.

-¿dormiste con ella verdad?- indago la científica un tanto dolida pero con una sonrisa un tanto picara y hasta un tanto pervertida, no era para menos, quizas fuera líder de la resistencia y científica pero era una joven y algunas veces le interesaba saber sobre aquel tema.

-….- Zero abrió la boca para responder pero de esta simplemente no salieron palabras, en lugar de eso se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió la mirada, Ciel le sonrió ocultando su dolor en ese momento en verdad confirmo que había perdido toda oportunidad con el hunter.

-te dejo pero dile una cosa a tu sabes quién- comenzó Ciel levantándose del suelo y mirando fijamente al Hunter con una determinación y un instinto asesino que espantaría al mismo Omega, por ello si asusto al legendario Zero.

-¿Si?

-Si te rompe el corazón no me importa que tan guardián sea, o que la quiera como una hermana, yo le romperé algo más que su cara- prometió Ciel que por alguna extraña razón Zero estaba sonriendo….nervioso, sí, pero también alegre por ver la preocupación de la científica, Ciel se despido del Reploid para ocuparse sobre temas de la resistencia.

Zero continuo mirando el horizonte rumbo a Neo Arcadia pensando en ella, extrañamente la veía a kilómetros pero la sentía tan cerca -Fairy te amo- susurro el hunter

Como si ella pudiera escucharle...

En medio del ajetreo y el ruido que era la sala de comando Neo Arcadiana, la guardián azul sostenía unos informes cuando claramente escucho a su amado hunter carmesí susurrarle al oído un "Fairy te amo" dando un giro

Para comprobar que el no estaba hai...

-Mi lady ocurrió algo- dijo uno de sus subordinados...

Base de la resistencia...

A pesar de que su amada guardián de armadura azul casi le había ordenado que olvidarse el asunto no podía sacarse de la cabeza

De que había presenciado la muerte de Phantom...

"flash back"...

El hunter encaro al guardián con fiereza y sin mediar palabra chocaron espadas mirándose con odio...

-ya se sales con Fairy pero, no tendrás a mi hermana ella es mía-hablo el ninja carente de emoción

Zero no contesto sabia que ese guardián no era tan estúpido como los otros 2...

Una gran shuriken seguida de una ronda de 16 kunai fueron lanzados por el ninja mientras este gritaba -Fairy es solo mía-...

Zero disparo del booster una bola de fuego

Bloqueando la shuriken e impulsándose con el dash dio un par de saltos para evitar las kunai las cuales se incrustaron en el suelo, a una increíble velocidad Phantom se coloco a espaldas de Zero intentando incrustar una kunai a la altura de cuello pero,

El hunter dejo caer el cuerpo evitando el golpe, apoyando sus manos en el suelo dio un espectacular giro para acertar un patada a las piernas de Phantom el cual por instinto dio un salto evadiendo la patada, pero bajo su guardia, tanto que no vio que una

De sus kunias era lanzada por el hunter directo a su incrustándose profundamente en su pecho para luego recibir una potente patada que lo arrojo a un par de metros... Phantom se levanto con pesadez sacando la kunai de su pecho para luego comenzar a hacer sellos

Creando 5 clones 6 contando el original de los cuales 4 rodearon al hunter lanzandos contra este con kunai en mano, Zero giro sobre su propio eje y usando el sable repeliendo el ataque de 2 Phantom, mientras que los otros 2 atacaron por abajo, si bien el hunter pudo evadir

El tercero el cuarto de dejo una profunda rajadura en su armadura carmesí antes que el hunter le partiera por la mitad...

-Que dan 5- se dijo el hunter antes de lanzarse por el mas cercano, el clon bloqueo el sable con dos kunai uno en cada mano mientras

Dos clones se acercaban por detrás...

-fire spin- ejecuto el hunter dando un giro de 360 grados con su sable encendido en llamas eliminando a los 3 Phantom de un tajo...

-que dan 2- se dijo el hunter cambiando al thonder ship para enfrentar al último clon

El clon había creado una esfera blanca relampagueante en su mano y venía dispuesto a atravesar el pecho del hunter con eso, pero adelantándose al clon el hunter con una estocada le venció para dirigirse por el real que en ese instante tenía una flama negra

-¿nueva técnica?- indaga el hunter preparándose para lo que fuera esa cosa...

-esto se llama-el shinovi hizo una pausa para apuntar- diosa del sol, torrente de fuego- y después una enorme llamarada negra salió hacia el hunter...

En el último segundo Zero

Impacto su sable en el suelo levantando unas rocas bloqueando la llamarada...

Para luego aparecer a espaldas del shinovi para incrustar su sable en el pecho varias veces hiriéndole gravemente

-si no puedo tener a Fairy tu tampoco la tendrás- amenazo el ninja mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar señal de que se auto destruiría

Un segundo entes de la explosión un dragón de hielo envistió al hunter sacándolo del rango de la explosión

-"end flash back"-

La guardian de los mares se relajaba mirando desde su balcón la esplendorosa pero oprimida ciudad de Neo Arcadia pensando en su hunter de armadura carmesí y recordando su primera cita con el mencionado

-"flash back"-

La guardian de los mares resisen regresaba de su primer derrota ante el hunter de armadura carmesí, seguía sin entender por que ese tipo rubio que se hacia llamar Zero la había dejado irse asi como si nada, que acaso no sabia ese tipo que lo convertiría en cubitos de hielo a la primer oportunidad

-ja como si pudiera lograrlo- se dijo ella ya había quedado bastante claro quien era el ms poderoso de los dos

Asi que sin mas se dirigió a la sala de comunicaciones para emprender su plan, solo tenia que enviar un transmisión para retar al hunter a una revancha pues si algo odiaba era perder y mas frente a un hombre o reploid bueno ustedes me entienden, ganando se una burla de sus hermanos argumentando que el hunter era demasiado listo como para aceptar el reto, y el gran día llego y por orden de x-sama todo el personal del submarino fue retirado para que no intervinieran el la revancha de su descendiente, pero principalmente para que no fuera motivo de burla en caso de que el hunter no apareciera

Pero contra todos los pronósticos el hunter apareció en la plataforma de aquel submarino, la guardian sonrió al mirarle sacar el z-saver

-¿Cuál es tu verdadera intención?- cuestiono el hunter en tono frio pero amable

-me intrigas-comenzó la guardian de los mares –eres el primero en tratarme asi, su pongo que por eso estoy aquí, quiero conocerte mejor-respondió Fairy abiertamente

-no vinimos a pelear, ¿verdad?- cuestiono el hunter

-eso lo decides tu, ¿cenamos o peleamos?- respondió la guardian de neo arcadia

-bueno un caballero no debe negarse a una dama que se a tomado tantas molestias-El respondió y luego simplemente sonrió, expresión que la guardian nunca se imagino ver en el rostro del hunter de armadura carmesí

-sígueme por favor-pidió la guardian de los mares entrando al interior del submarino seguida por el hunter, esa seria su pequeña venganza contra sus hermanos por burlarse de ella

Después de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos llegaron a una habitación bastante decorada por lo que el hunter intuyo que esa habitación era de la guardian azul, en una de las paredes había una gran pecera en la que había un pequeño gran tiburón blanco, al centro una mesa servida de las mejores comidas que se podían preparar en neo arcadia iluminada por unas velas

-asi que, ¿te gustan los tiburones?- intento el hunter para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado a lo largo del recorrido

-si son mis depredadores favoritos-contesto la guardian alegremente con una cálida sonrisa-es una lastima que estén extintos-

-pero este-intento el hunter

-es un reploid- contesto la guardian-yo misma lo cree para que se viera bastante real-confeso la guardian de los mares-cuando la reconstrucción del mundo comenzó a mi me asignaron las mares y este pequeño animalito me ayudo mucho-

-hoye a quien le dices pequeño animalito- reclamo el pequeño gran tiburón-y tu escúchame rubio raro, le haces algo a mi Fairy y te morderé tan fuerte el trasero que no te volverás asentar en lo que te queda de vida- sentencio el pequeño gran tiburón

Fairy ignoro las amenazas del tiburón e invito a Zero asentarse, si bien el hunter acepto no se sentó hasta que le acomodo el asiento a la dama para que ella se sentara primero

-pero anda cuéntame de ti- pidió la guardian mientras observaba como el hunter se sentaba

El hunter la miro un momento antes de ser completamente sincero -no hay mucho que contar, mi memoria esta dañada desde que desperté-

-eso no es problema- respondió Fairy ganando el interés del hunter -yo puedo reparar tu memoria solo pido 2 cosas –

-¿Cuáles?- cuestiono el hunter de armadura carmesí

-la vez anterior- la guardian hizo una pausa para continuar-¿Por qué me dejaste ir?- finalmente cuestiono ella

-es simple, ese brillo de inocencia en tus ojos me hizo recordar a alguien-respondió Zero con un aire de nostalgia en su rostro, a lo que la guardian soltó una pequeña risita,

-¿la despiadada guardian de los mares con un brillo de inocencia?- pregunto el tiburón

-¿te recordé a una mujer verdad? – indago la guardian con un extraño dolor en el pecho

-su nombre no lo recuerdo, pero si- respondió el hunter

-¿me dirías que recuerdas de ella?- pregunto la guardian con curiosidad

-no hay mucho, solo un rostro borroso, una larga cabellera castaña y una boina roja- respondía el hunter con sinceridad pero se preguntaba por que se abría tan confianzudamente con una enemiga a un que si lo analizaba quizás ya no era su enemiga

-creo que su nombre era iris- respondió la guardian sorprendiendo al hunter

-¿como lo sabes?- cuestiono un muy sorprendido Zero

-X-sama antes hablaba mucho de ti y menciono a una joven con esa descripción en una de sus historias- confesa ella con un aire de tristeza al mencionar a x original

La plática continúo por horas hasta ya entrada la noche que desgraciadamente tuvieron que despedirse

-¿te volveré a ver?- preguntaron casi al unisonó

-es necesario- dijo la guardian- después de lo que paso esta noche entre nosotros dudo que pueda separarme de ti- confeso la guardian antes de besar la mejilla del hunter

-"end flash back"-

Siempre sonreía ante ese recuerdo era casi como volver en el tiempo y pensar que todo empezó por una revancha


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Zero Fairy

Disclaimer: rockman zero no me pertenece es de capcom, quiero disculparme por atrasarme tanto en la continuación de este fic, sin mas preámbulo dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el fanfic

Tres semanas después

Los segundos se volvían minutos, los minutos se volvían horas, las horas se volvían días, los días se volvían semanas, las semanas se volvían años

O al menos asi de lento sentían pasar el tiempo la guardian de armadura azul de nombre Fairy Leviathan, la cual se entretenía cocinando pues imaginaba que lo hacia para un legendario hunter de armadura carmesí y en realidad lo hacia, pues si todo salía bien mañana podría verlo, razón por la que preparaba uno de sus legendarios postres de chocolate, pues era bien sabido en toda su armada y los mas altos rangos del consejo lo afortunados que eran cuando tenían la oportunidad de probarlos por que simplemente eran perfectos

Ella sonrió sonrojada al imaginar el rostro de su amado cuando lo probara

Y ni que decir del hunter de armadura carmesí, que se encontraba en el campo de batalla terminando con tantos soldados enemigos como era posible, Ciel no había puesto ningún impedimento u objeción por la relación que el hunter tenia a "escondidas" y digo a "escondidas" por que cierta niña rubia de un muñeco abrazado había escuchado cierta conversación privada en la que se mencionaba que cierta guardian azul era la novia oficial del hunter y rápidamente había ido con el chisme por toda la base claro que no conto quien era la dueña del corazón del hunter pero la base entera no paraba de preguntarle, si era Ciel, o cuando la conocerían a la afortunada

Campo de entrenamiento de neo arcadia

Nos ubicamos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento en el numero 32 para ser exactos, reservado únicamente para los guardianes de neo arcadia de los cuales dos se encuentran entrenando ahí

-Sage ¿no notaste algo diferente en nuestra hermana?-cuestiono el guardian de armadura roja disparándole a un droide de entrenamiento

-si te refieres al hecho de que se ve extrañamente feliz, y cada día es menos gruñona-respondió Sage Harpuia guardian de los vientos cortando el aire con sus sables gemelos –pues si-

-¿creo que esta saliendo con alguien?- cuestiono el guardian de armadura roja

-por favor, Fairy con una relación a escondidas de nosotros- dijo el guardian de Sage Harpuia con un claro tono de burla – además ¿Quién seria tan, tan….?- pregunto como buscando la definición correcta mientras clavaba la punta de una de sus espadas en el suelo

-idiota, como para meterse con nuestra hermana- completo la frase el guardian Fefnir mientras una de sus bolas de fuego destruía otro droide –mmm, no se ¿Phantom?-pregunto el otro guardian haciendo que su hermano soltara una carcajada

-no olvides que ya paso una vez- recordó el guardian de armadura jade-y me costo el mejor soldado que he tenido- recordando el suceso con uno de sus subordinados que tenia una armadura de dragón

-quien le mando poner sus ojos en nuestra hermana- reclamo el guardian Fefnir recordando como X-sama lo había pulverizado después que dicho sujeto fuera declarado maverick

-si tan preocupado estas- comenzó de nuevo Harpuia con una sonrisa zurrona- a partir de mañana le diré a Camy que la mantenga vigilada- sentencio el guardian para tranquilidad de su hermano

-¿y que pasa si es un soldado de neo arcadia?- cuestiono el guardian Fefnir sentándose en el césped para tomar aire

-a pero si que eres idiota- comenzó un tanto hastiado Harpuia del tema-lo acusamos de ser maverick y lo eliminamos igual que la ultima vez

al día siguiente

En neo arcadia

Fairy se las había arreglado para escaparse del centro de mando pero como siempre los guardias y sus hermanos, en especial Sage Harpuia le daban un constante dolor de cabeza y de por si ya era difícil escabullirse con la pequeña pero llamativa sesta donde llevaba los postres que había preparado con mucho amor para su hunter, pues no todos los días se ve salir a la guardian azul con esos postres salvo cuando X-sama lo pedía

-lady Leviathan ¿Quién es el afortunado?- cuestiono Camy (la reploid que sale en rockman zero una era llena de oscuridad), una reploid de armadura ninja pelirroja ojos verdes y ex subordinada del fallecido Phantom

-sin duda es para alguien especial- dijo la guardian del mar con indiferencia pero sin dejar de caminar, ella sonrió complacida cuando vio como Camy se alejo de ella, ahora podía dirigirse tranquilamente donde su amado

Sin embargo no noto que era seguida a una prudente distancia por ustedes saben quien

En la base de la resistencia

Más de un soldado le deseo buena suerte (en el sentido pervertido de la palabra) al hunter de armadura carmesí dando le un codazo cuando este salió de la base de la resistencia con su túnica de camuflaje para encontrarse con ella

Al día siguiente en un lugar demasiado privado para revelar (esta bien cerca de la habitación de Sage Harpuia)

Camy caminaba apresuradamente tenia que entregar el reporte de lo que había visto toda la noche anterior era demasiado descabellado pero tenia las pruebas, para joderle la vida a la guardian azul, cosa que le encantaba hacer desde que Phantom la mandara por un tubo cuando le revelo que su corazón pertenecía a la guardian azul, ella de verdad amaba al guardian sombrío pero eso la destrozo, ahora podría vengarse solo que no sabia que hacer si ir con X-sama o con los guardianes 

Para mala o buena suerte se topo primero con el Guardián Fighter Fefnir que lucia un tanto ansioso por recibir el reporte de la subordinada de su hermano fallecido

-¿Qué encontraste?- exigió saber el guardian Fighter Fefnir

-debemos esperar a lord Harpuia- dijo Camy un poco temerosa al ver la furia del guardian –cuando llegue lord Harpuia entenderá por que debemos esperar-

Instantes más tarde

Después de esperar unos diez minutos los cuales se hicieron eternos para el guardian de armadura roja su hermano de armadura jade se animo a parecer por el lumbral de la puerta

-muy bien ¿donde estabas?- exigió saber Fefnir claramente enojado por el retraso de su hermano

-atendiendo unos asuntos que X-sama me ordeno- respondió cortante el guardian de los vientos-y dime ¿que en contraste Camy? – cuestiono en tono calmado pero claramente ansioso

-les contare lo que encontré- respondió la subordinada del guardian verde

-"FLASH BACK, (o reporte de Camy como gusten llamarlo)"-

Después de que me cruce en su camino, tuve la fortuna de cruzar unas palabras con lady Leviathan, descubrí que llevaba una sesta llena de sus legendarios postres de chocolate, pude averiguar que fueron preparados para alguien especial

Para no levantar sospechas me retrase un poco para seguirla a una prudente distancia y no levantar sospechas, logre seguirla hasta el minitranserver de la ala este, después de borrar el registro fue transportada, siguiendo el rastro de energía, descubrí que fue transportada fuera de la ciudad por la zona boscosa

Ya afuera solo tenia que seguir el rastro de energía que despedía el lugar, como si una batalla estuviera en pleno apogeo, me dirigí al lugar encontrando una feroz batalla entre lady Leviathan y el reploid de la resistencia de nombre Zero, al menos al principio

De pronto la pelea seso, y ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta estar muy cerca del otro, un instante después se estaban besando apasionadamente, mientras ella despojaba del casco al hunter con mucha facilidad para luego continuar con el resto de su armadura y de igual forma el la despojaba de la suya

-"interrupción del flash back o reporte de Camy"-

-YO LO MATO- gritaron ambos guardianes claramente enfurecidos

-no me digas que mi hermana y ese tipo hicieron…- interrumpió el guardian de armadura jade ablando lentamente, a lo que su subordinada solo asentía lentamente-

-tienes alguna prueba- dijo el guardian de las llamas conteniendo su enojo a muy pero muy duras penas

-tengo casi todo grabado- respondió Camy sacando un disco plateado y entregándolo a Sage Harpuia-bueno, menos el acto- dijo un tanto divertida al ver como los guardianes se ponían quien de los dos era el que iba acabar con la existencia del como ellos le llamaban "el maldito que se tiro a mi querida hermana"


End file.
